


i write sins not tragedies

by simplyverstappen



Series: vampire verse [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Bloodplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Angst, I mean they kinky, M/M, Vampires, again it's a vampire fic what do you expect lmao, kind of????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen
Summary: “I hope you plan on turning him.”“I do”, Daniel says quietly, swirling the blood in his glass and when he looks up, there’s a pained expression on his face. “I do, but I’m not sure if that’s what he wants from life.”
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: vampire verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927726
Comments: 33
Kudos: 117





	i write sins not tragedies

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo do you all remember the maxiel vampire fic I wrote back in May? This is kind of a sequel (prequel?) and deals with their human x vampire relationship - this was in my google docs since June and I just really really love this universe (and might have a thing for vampire!Dan as you all saw in my prompt collection lmao)
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this, it's probably the kinkiest thing I've ever written but new challenges innit
> 
> yes, the title is from Panic! At The Disco but ksjdksdsd it just fit so well 
> 
> It's also the last finished fic I had saved so it might take a while now until I post something new - I am currently focusing on finishing the stripper au and I plan on starting to upload that at the beginning of October :')
> 
> I might write a third part for this particular series, I started it already (read: I wrote one sentence lmao) and might post it for Halloween??? Maybe??? Lemme know what you think about that ksdjskd 
> 
> So I hope you'll enjoy this, have fun! 💛

“Why does this stupid thing not work??” Daniel stares at the TV, frustration clearly visible on his face and Max sighs. 

“Just press the ‘OK’ button on the remote.”

“I did that!”

“Well you clearly didn’t otherwise Netflix would work, right?” Max raises his eyebrows challengingly and Dan growls lowly, pressing the button on the remote again. “It doesn’t work!”

“Oh my god.” Max rolls his eyes, taking it from him and presses the ‘OK’ button, Netflix appearing on the screen. “See? Easy.” 

“I’m 300 years old, why does this thing not work?! Why do you hate me?!” Daniel glares at the TV and Max grins, holding back his laughter. 

“Stop laughing.” Daniel crosses his arms in front of his chest, pouting and glaring at Max. “I’m good with technology!”

“You panicked because your phone did a software update.” 

“It suddenly switched itself off! Besides, you don’t know how to work a Newcomen atmospheric engine so shut up.” 

“A _what_?!” Max stares at him, shaking his head amused and adds a quick “I really don’t care” when Dan opens his mouth to explain. 

“You’re 300 years old, can you do anything useful except shout at technology and go fast?” Max grins and Daniel shrugs helplessly. “I can kill people and have very sharp teeth?” 

“I said _useful_ , Daniel!” Max snorts but there’s the hint of a smile on his face and he pulls Dan next to him on the sofa. “You’re an idiot.” 

“But your idiot”, Daniel reminds him and Max fights the smile that’s spreading over his face, a warm feeling in his stomach. 

They’re together for a few weeks by now and while it’s weird and strange and dangerous- Max couldn’t care less. He loves Daniel so much, he has never felt safer as when he’s with him and he knows how ironic that sounds. 

But Dan is gentle, understanding, listening to him when he keeps rambling on about uni and Max has never thought he’d find someone like Dan. 

He’s- he’s everything he has ever wanted, always careful to not accidentally squish him and Max cuddles against his chest, Dan immediately slinging an arm around his waist. He’s also possessive, Max noticed, but he doesn’t really mind. 

It only makes him feel more protected, safer and he takes a deep breath, allowing himself to relax. 

“So what do you wanna watch?”, he asks while skipping through his watchlist, smirking when he sees Twilight popping up.

“We are _not_ watching Twilight!” Daniel glares at him and Max grins, thumb hovering over the ‘OK’ button. “You sure? Why not?”

“It’s a completely inaccurate representation of vampires!”

“So what, you want to tell me you don’t sparkle in the sunlight?” Max gives him an innocent smile and Dan snorts but a grin plays around his lips. “I might be gay but not _that_ gay. And besides, I think you would’ve noticed if I sparkle in the sun, right?” 

“True”, Max admits, “but what about the other myths? Garlic?”

“Baby, you had garlic for dinner, I wouldn’t be sitting here if it was repulsive to me.”

“Silver?”

“You’re wearing a silver ring.” 

“Crosses?”

“Nah.” Daniel smirks, lazily running a hand through his dark curls - Max is unable to tear his gaze away, throat dry. 

“Churches and crosses are fine even though God and I don’t have the best relationship. But I’ve got Italian ancestors and lived in Italy for a while.” 

“So you’ve lived all over the world?” Max’ hand trails over Daniel’s hoodie, occasionally slipping below and gently touching the soft skin. He was amazed when he found out how warm Dan actually is - his body is getting noticeably cooler though the longer he goes without blood. 

His skin is getting a bit chilly now and Max knows what that means. 

Daniel is also not exactly pale, rather tanned and he nods, pressing a soft kiss on Max’ hair. 

“Mostly. I mean, 300 years are long, you know?” Dan shrugs, pulling him a bit closer. “I prefer Europe and Australia though.” 

Max nods, deep in thoughts and they settle on ‘Dark’, watching a few episodes before Max is nearly dozing off when he feels Dan move below him. 

“Shhh, it’s okay”, Dan mumbles, gently untangling himself. “I just need to go hunting.”

His voice is low and Max blinks, sitting up, the blanket sliding a bit from his legs. “You mean, like, now?” 

“Mhm.” Daniel’s eyes are suspiciously dark and he tucks him back in, giving him a small smile. “I went a bit too long without- it’s my fault, I’m sorry. I’ll be back soon.”

He gets up and Max stares at him, his brain needing a moment to catch up with what Daniel just said and when it does he jumps up, stumbling and only Dan’s reflexes save him from meeting the floor face front. 

“You’re going to kill someone!” Max stares at him, not able to hide the pissed undertone in his voice and Dan sighs, placing him back on the sofa before squatting down in front of him. “Yep.” 

“No.” Max swallows dryly, staring at him, his mind racing. “You- I mean- I mean I know you need blood but- what about blood bags?!”

“Prefer it fresh, sorry.” Dan gives him a crooked grin and Max slowly nods, an idea forming in his head. “Okay, take mine.”

“ _What_?!” Daniel stares at him and Max shrugs, biting on his bottom lip. “I said take mine.” 

He knows Dan has heard him just fine the first time and Max sits up a bit straighter, clearing his throat. It’s not really the fact that Dan has to kill someone - which, obviously, isn’t a good thing but not really Max’ main concern - but rather the fact that he gets close to someone else. 

And yeah, Max knows the other person dies but- look, he’s also a bit possessive, okay? 

And he’s pissed. 

“Statistically, the average person has around five litres of blood in their body”, he explains before Dan can say something. “You take half a litre, I’ll be fine. You take one litre- eh, it’s gonna suck a little but I’ll still be okay!” 

“Max-

“And the human body needs around 48 hours to replace the blood volume - like the plasma - so I could...substitute for all the humans you normally kill?”, Max ends, a little nervous when he sees the unreadable expression in Dan’s eyes. 

“We could figure out how much is good for me or not and all but-“ Max stops when Dan suddenly kisses him, cupping his face in his hands and Max melts into the kiss. 

“You’re adorable”, Daniel mumbles, dark eyes flickering from his face to the artery on his neck and Max snorts. “Not what I wanted you to take from this but thanks, I guess.” 

“Are you sure about this?”, Dan murmurs, his finger trailing over his neck and Max suppresses a shiver, nodding. “I wouldn’t have offered it otherwise.” 

He swallows dryly, ignoring the fact how much it would turn him on if Dan- fuck. He can feel himself harden and Dan smirks, he’s so _attentive_ , knowing exactly what effect he has on him. That bastard. 

“I’m not opposed to the idea”, he says, his voice hoarse and he gets up, running a hand through his dark curls. He’s still hesitating though and Max gives him a small smile. “I’m a medicine student, you know? I know what I’m talking about.” 

“Oh, I trust you.” Daniel grins, eyes still incredibly dark and he takes a deep breath. “But I waited a bit too long and I’m not sure if I could stop right now. So”, he gives him another grin, “I suggest I go and have a drink - without killing that person - before I come back and take you up on your offer?”

Max’ heart immediately starts beating faster, he’s hard by now and he nods, mouth dry. “Yeah. Sounds good.” 

His blood is going south and Dan smirks, slowly coming closer. He started moving slower after he realised that it freaks Max out a little, only moving quickly when he doesn’t think and Max is grateful - he’s a bit nervous when people move too fast around him. 

Old habits die hard and all. 

“I’m gonna take care of that later as well”, Dan murmurs, pulling him into a long, deep kiss, his hand giving Max’ dick through his sweatpants a quick squeeze. Max involuntarily moans into the kiss, eyes slipping closed and he tries pulling Daniel closer but he shakes his head. 

“I need to feed first, baby”, he whispers, pressing another soft kiss on his lips, “because now that I know I can-“ 

He pulls back, eyes wandering to Max’ artery again and Max takes a deep breath before he grins. “I mean you could right now-“ 

Daniel growls, eyes nearly black by now and he shakes his head, jaw set. “I wouldn’t be able to control myself, Max; don’t give me ideas.” 

Max smirks, internally debating how far he can push it before Dan fucks him into the mattress again but then Dan reaches for his phone and the keys of the flat. “I’m seeing you later, yeah? Ten minutes, maximum.”

“Ten minutes?”, Max repeats and Dan nods, smirking. “Ten minutes. Be a good boy and get ready for me, would ya?” 

He winks at him, leaving and Max stares after him for a second before he jumps up. He only has ten minutes and he knows Dan long enough to know he’s always on time.

He gets to the bedroom, undressing and neatly folding his clothes before he places them on the chair in the corner. His dick is painfully hard by now and when he thinks about what Dan is going to do to him, precum leaks from the tip. 

Fuck, he can’t wait. 

He kneels on the floor, folding his hands behind his back and takes a deep breath. Daniel and he established a few basic rules for their sex life, both realising pretty quickly that they’re equally kinky and he takes a deep breath.

He trusts Daniel. 

And he knows he’d never hurt him (at least not without his consent).

He closes his eyes, focusing on his breathing and heartbeat, his hard dick leaking against his stomach. 

He doesn’t know how long he stays like that but he flinches when he hears the door fall shut, relaxing when he feels Daniel’s hand trail over his back. 

“What a good boy”, he hears him murmur and Max shivers, goosebumps on his arms. He doesn’t look up though, not yet, rather focusing on the carpet in front of him, biting his bottom lip to suppress a moan when Dan’s hand trails lower. 

“Just look at you, all ready for me.” Dan’s hand is on his ass right now and Max snorts. “Well you told me to get ready, didn’t you?” 

There’s a light slap on his ass and Max moans, Dan‘s other hand in his hair tightening. “Someone’s cocky tonight.” 

“Am always”, Max mumbles and moans when Dan slaps his ass again, a bit stronger. “Did you find someone?”

He yelps when Dan easily lifts him up and when their eyes meet, Max fights back a grin. Daniel’s eyes are a bit lighter than before and he pulls him into a deep kiss, still holding him up as if he weighs nothing and Max tries rubbing against him to get some friction. 

Dan is still dressed, one hand below his ass, teasing his hole while kissing him and Max loudly moans into his mouth. He will never get enough of that, Dan’s scent surrounding him and he looks up when Daniel lowers him on the bed. 

For a moment they’re just looking at each other, Max’s chest rising and falling quickly and while holding Dan’s stare, he slowly reaches for his dick. A growl escapes Daniel’s throat, catching his hand and pins it with his other one above his head. 

“I didn’t say you’re allowed to touch yourself.” Daniel’s voice is low and Max is getting goosebumps from it, a whimper escaping his throat. 

He’s not begging though. Not yet. 

He glares at Dan instead, weakly trying to fight against his grip but he has no chance and Daniel smirks, pinning him down with one hand while the other one trails from his cheek over his neck. 

“Cute”, he comments, “I like when my prey fights back.” 

That sentence really shouldn’t turn him on. It really shouldn’t. 

But Max never said he cares much about self-preservation and he moans, pushing his hips up, desperately trying to get some friction. 

“You fucking tease”, he manages to get out and Daniel laughs, his eyes sparkling. “I know.” 

He grins, revealing his white teeth and Max bites his lip, rubbing against Dan’s jeans again. 

He’s not begging. 

“You think you can keep your hands there for a second so I can undress or do I need to chain you to the bed?” Daniel gives him a sceptical look and Max swallows dryly, staring at him. “...what?” 

Given, he’s a bit distracted by the heat pooling in his stomach, his dick painfully hard and Daniel smirks, pressing soft kisses on his neck - Max nearly comes from that alone. 

“I wanted to know”, Dan’s next kiss is right over his carotid artery and Max moans, “if you can be a good boy for once.” 

“Am always”, Max mumbles, again trying to get some friction and Dan pins him down with his other hand, clearly enjoying their little game. 

“You’re actually a brat most of the time”, Dan corrects him, smirking, “but I guess I’ll trust you for now.” 

He lets go off his hands and Max is still debating if he should move his hands and touch his dick or not when Dan is over him again, naked - fucking inhuman vampire speed. 

“Good boy”, Dan praises him and Max involuntarily blushes. “Fuck you.” 

“Ah, language, Maxy - I don’t want to punish you. I actually have other plans for you tonight.” Dan winks at him before kissing his carotid artery again and Max closes his eyes, moaning loudly. 

“For fuck’s sake, Dan, _please_ -“ He whimpers when Dan’s hand ghosts over his dick but not touching him properly - he's a sadistic bastard. 

“And I thought I taught you some patience by now”, Daniel murmurs, his other hand ghosting over his hole, playing a little with it, not going in fully yet though. “Interesting. Guess I have to train you better.” 

He squeezes some lube on his finger (Max didn’t even realise him grabbing it but then again, his brain is not really functioning right now) before he teases the rim of his hole again, playing with the right muscles there. 

“I thought”, Max manages to say, lifting his hips up a little, urging Dan to push his finger inside of him, “you wanted to bite me.”

He moans when Dan pushes the first finger into him, lazily curling it and Max whimpers, hooking his legs around Dan and trying to pull him closer. 

“Oh I will”, Daniel says while adding a second finger, spreading him, “but I planned on doing that while I fuck you.” 

He laughs lowly when he hears Max moan again, kissing him while adding a third one and Max pants, biting Daniel’s bottom lip.

“Dick”, he mumbles but there’s nothing but love in his voice, his heart soaring when he sees the smile Dan flashes him, kissing his chest and collarbones. 

“And you love me for it.” He keeps lazily fucking him and Max groans, he feels hot, sweat on his forehead and he looks at him hazily. “Dan-“ 

“I know, baby boy, I know.” Daniel pulls his fingers out, Max whining and he takes a deep breath but not two seconds later, Dan’s hands are on his hips, the tip of his dick teasing his hole and he gives him a short look. 

“Okay?”

“Yes but- how do you-“ Max screams when Dan pushes into him with one slide, bottoming out before he stills, giving him time to adjust and Max is panting, his hands digging into Dan’s hips.

“Fuck, Dan, fuck, I’m so close, please just fuck me-“ He gives him a desperate look and Daniel shushes him, still waiting and Max can’t believe how much self-control he actually has. 

“Tell me the second you’re uncomfortable or if it’s too much, yeah?”, Dan whispers and when Max nods, he leans forward, Max nearly screaming at the new angle. 

Everything is too much, the heat in his stomach, everything is tingling, his cock leaking and he knows he won’t need much longer until he comes. He breathes in Dan’s scent, an incoherent and mumbling mess and when he feels Dan’s lips on his neck he whimpers. 

“You’re perfect”, Dan murmurs, licking over his skin and Max is sure he’s passing out any second - he’s surprised himself by how long he’s actually lasting. “And you have no idea how good you smell. So...tempting.” 

Max’ brain needs a moment to catch up and then Dan bites down, sharp teeth piercing his skin as if it’s nothing. He’s drinking while he starts moving at the same time and Max screams, coming untouched all over his stomach. He’s sure he passed out for a second, his brain completely gone while Dan is fucking him, still drinking and Max looks at him with hazy eyes, still weakly holding on to his hips. 

He’s completely exhausted, sweat and cum sticking to him and he can feel Dan licking over the wound before he lifts his head, licking the remaining drops of blood from his lips - his eyes are light brown, he’s still fucking him and Max moans at the sight, his spent dick twitching a little. 

“Fuck, Max, fuck- FUCK!” Daniel comes with a shout, his grip tightening a little and Max whimpers when he hits his prostate again, for a second feeling like he’s floating. He’s tired, exhaustion spreading through him and when Dan pulls out, he winces. 

He stares at Dan with hazy eyes, not able to form words, leave alone sentences and Dan takes a deep breath. 

“Are you okay?”, he asks, worry evident in his eyes and Max manages a nod. He still feels dizzy, post-orgasm bliss overtaking and he gives him a weak smile. 

“That”, he takes a deep breath, his heartbeat slowly calming down, “was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Daniel stares at him for a moment before his lips curl into a grin and he gets a towel, carefully cleaning him up and kissing him softly. 

“You are amazing”, he mumbles, pulling Max against his chest, “so incredibly amazing. How are you feeling?” 

“Okay”, Max whispers, stifling a yawn and he cuddles up to Daniel, needing the closeness now. It should scare the shit out of him that his blood is flowing through Dan’s veins right now but it rather fascinates him and he puts his head on his chest, closing his eyes. 

“No, no, no, no falling asleep now”, Dan says sternly and Max blinks confused, looking up at him. “But-“

“You lost quite some blood and I’ll make sure you’ll regenerate as best as possible.” Daniel gently untangles himself, tucking the blanket around him before he gets up. “I’m gonna get you something to drink and cook you something, okay?”

“Dan, it’s...late.” Max has no idea what time it is but it’s dark outside and his brain is still somewhere completely else but Daniel just shrugs. “Time is a social construct. I’m right back.” 

He kisses him again, soft and sweet before he disappears into his kitchen and Max shakes his head, he’s still so incredibly tired. 

He falls back into the pillows, trying to fight the sleep but he dozes off - only to wake up five minutes later. Or at least that’s what it feels like. 

“I made you some midnight lunch.” Daniel looks genuinely proud, balancing a tray with food and two huge water bottles and he sits down next to him on the bed. “You need to eat.” 

Max frowns, sleepily sitting up and pulling the tray on his lap. Daniel cooked some beef (which looks a bit too rare for his taste but oh well), some fresh spinach and there’s also a glass of orange juice right next to it. 

“Bon appetit!” Dan gives him a cheerful smile and Max slowly starts eating after downing the orange juice - he didn’t even realise how thirsty he was. 

“Didn’t know you had so many groceries at home”, he mumbles, cutting the beef and Dan grins. “Bought them on my way home before. You need to eat healthy, it’s good for you.” 

“Do I?” Max raises an eyebrow while shoving some spinach into his mouth and Daniel’s grin turns into a smirk. “Yeah. The healthier a human eats, the better tastes their blood.” 

Max stops eating, looking up at Daniel and Dan gives him an innocent smile. “I’m just saying-“

“So you wanna say my blood tastes bad and you have to modify it now?”, Max counters dryly, covering up his insecurities with sarcasm and Daniel’s eyes widen. 

“No, oh my god, Maxy! Your blood tastes absolutely amazing I just- I want to make sure you’re healthy and that you’re okay and-“

He keeps on rambling and a small smile spreads over Max’ face. He pushes the tray to the side, pulling Dan a bit closer and kissing him softly. He can still taste a bit of blood, _his own blood_ in Dan’s mouth and he knows it should freak him out. 

It doesn’t though and he takes a long sip from his water bottle after he pulled back. 

“It’s appreciated”, he says quietly, his throat tightening a little when he realises that Daniel genuinely seems to care about him. Something he didn’t really have before and he clears his throat, sheepishly running a hand through his hair. 

“You don’t have to though like I mean I’m just human and-“ 

“I’m gonna stop you right there because you’re perfect just the way you are, Maxy”, Daniel interrupts him gently, pulling him back into his arms and Max can feel himself relax, a bit of the anxiety fading away. Dan is here, he’s okay. 

“Of course I take care of you, I love you.” Dan looks at him seriously and Max bites his lip, blushing. He’s not good with compliments and affection and he buries his face on Dan’s naked chest. 

“Iloveyoutoo”, he mumbles, never having said it loud before and he can feel Daniel’s chest vibrate below him when he laughs. 

“I know”, Dan whispers, his hand soothingly running through Max’ hair, “and I’m so fucking lucky.”

# 

“So I met someone.” 

Lewis looks up, raising his eyebrows and Daniel shrugs, trying to hide his smile while they walk through the streets of London. It’s 3 am, there are barely any people around and Dan has decided to join Lewis for hunting tonight. 

Not that he needs it (Max would kick his arse if he knew that he feeds from someone else than him) but it’s been a while that Lewis and he met and Lewis gracefully jumps up on the roof of a building, Daniel following him with one swift move. 

“Someone?”, Lewis says, a smirk on his face and Dan nods. “Yeah.” 

“A blood donor?” Lewis easily jumps on to the next building and Dan sighs. 

“No. ‘Someone’ as in ‘boyfriend’.” He follows Lewis, not scared off by the heights and Lewis looks genuinely surprised. 

“No way! You?! Have a _boyfriend_?!”

“Yep.” Dan pops the ‘p’, balancing on the edge of the roof and Lewis smirks. “It’s that boy you stalked at his university, right? The one you wanted to kill.”

Dan nearly loses his balances and catches himself just in time, quickly turning around to Lewis. 

“How the _fuck_ do you know that?!” Daniel stares at him and Lewis grins. “He was too pretty to die.” 

He shrugs and Dan escapes a low growl when he hears Lewis talk about Max, narrowing his eyes. 

“If you touch him-“

“I _won’t_.” Lewis gives him an exasperated look before the smirk is back. “How’s his blood?” 

“Fucking perfect.” Daniel can’t hold back a grin and Lewis laughs, them continuing their walk over the rooftops of London. 

“But for real, man”, Lewis jumps up on a tall chimney, sitting down on the edge and gives him a sincere smile. “He seemed like a good kid. I’m happy for you.” 

“Thank you.” Daniel returns the smile, sitting down next to him and they watch the city, London never fully being asleep and his thoughts involuntarily wander back to Max. 

He still can’t believe he got so lucky, still can’t believe Max actually _loves_ him and wants him in his life, not caring what he is and he takes a deep breath. There are thousands of different scents, including many human-ones but he doesn’t care. 

Max’ blood is more than enough and he also still can’t believe he actually gets to do this - that Max trusts him that much. 

“Max is”, he starts, eyes locked on to the distance while he’s trying to find words to describe the wonder that is Max Verstappen, “incredibly stubborn. And bold. And direct. But at the same time, he’s so soft and I’ve never met someone as kind and caring as him in the last 300 years.” 

He swallows and from the corner of his eyes, he sees Lewis smile. “Sounds like someone who’s good for you, mate.”

“Yeah.” Dan smiles, running his hand through his dark curls and he throws Lewis a questioning look. “Why are you out hunting anyway? I thought Nico and you have a blood donor?”

“Yeah, but I had the feeling you were hiding something from me.” Lewis smirks. “And I was right.”

“You bastard.” Daniel stares at him with an open mouth for a second before he laughs, shaking his head amused. “Yeah no, I rarely hunt these days - Max would kick my arse.” 

“Hmm, possessive.” Lewis winks at him and Dan snorts. “He’s mine and I am his, easy as that.”

“Can we meet him? I’m sure Charles and Lando would also love to get to know him.” Lewis grins and Daniel hesitates. He knows Max is a little insecure and shy with new people even though he tries to hide it and he shrugs. 

“As long as no one of you touches him and Lando controls himself: sure.” 

“Don’t worry, your boy is safe. We managed to not kill Lando when Charles brought him home to us the first time - I’m sure we’ll manage another one.” Lewis winks at him and pulls his iPhone from his pocket, glancing at the bright screen. 

“What about next Friday? We can prepare some food for him, talk a bit and watch the football match if he’s into that.” Daniel faintly remembers that Max does like football and he nods. 

“I’m gonna ask him.”

#

“I’m so fucking nervous”, Max mumbles and Daniel presses another soft kiss on his lips. “Stop worrying, it will be fine. You look good, they’ll love you.” 

“You mean they’ll love my blood”, Max replies dryly while putting his jacket on and Dan gives him an offended look. “Maxy! You can’t just reduce us to our bloodlust, that’s offensive and they know how to behave - most of the time.”

“Mhm, sure.” Max shakes his head amused, trying to ignore the anxiety that’s building up in his stomach and he pushes his phone in the pocket of his jeans. “So where are we going? The Tower? Some castle outside of London?”

“Man, I wish I lived in a castle.” Daniel grins and Max blushes, looking around Dan’s open flat in central London. “I’m just saying-“

“Lewis does own a few estates in the countryside”, Dan interrupts him amused, while taking his hand. “But tonight, we’re going to his penthouse. It’s not far from here actually.” 

“Okay.” Max bites his lip, still blushing a little and he follows Daniel outside into the waiting cab. He’s nervous, it’s the middle of December and Dan pulls him in his arms after giving their driver the address. 

“It’s going to be fine”, he mumbles, thumb soothingly running over his knuckles. “I promise, nothing bad will happen.” 

“Are you eating with me?” Max gives him a crooked grin, he really doesn’t want to be the only one-

“Of course, baby. But I think the others will as well - especially Lando is still incredibly attached to human food. He’s still quite young.” Dan looks amused and Max furrows his brow, not sure what exactly counts as ‘quite young’ in vampire years. 

“Means...?”

“He got turned by Charles in 2010.” Dan laughs. “He’s a baby.” 

“How old was he when he got turned?”

“20.”

“Jesus Christ.”

“Told you, he’s a baby.” Daniel laughs, pressing a kiss against his cheek. They kept their voices low, making sure their driver didn’t hear them and Max leans against him, Dan carding his fingers through his hair. 

“You should ask them about their story”, he murmurs, “it’s actually really cute. Well, apart from the ending.” 

“Maybe I will.” Max forces himself to smile and watches London pass them. It’s night by now and he hates how insecure he is about this. They’re Daniel’s friends, he wouldn’t take him if they were dicks but- he’s scared they won’t like him. 

Scared they will think he’s not good enough for Dan and he takes a deep breath when the cab stops in front of a tall building. Daniel pays the driver before putting a hand on the small of Max’ back, leading him towards the entrance. 

The security guard doesn’t pay them any attention and they take the elevator, Max swallowing dryly when he sees that they’re going all the way up to the 13th floor. Dan even has to swipe some kind of keycard before the elevator starts moving and he grins.

“The elevator goes directly into their living room”, he explains. “So obviously you can only enter if you have the keycard.”

“And Lewis just gave it to you?” Max raises his eyebrows and Dan smirks. “I borrowed it and he never asked for it back. And it’s not like I’d need a door normally.”

Max snorts, he knows that from his own experience but before he can answer the doors open and they’re standing in a gigantic living room. Max automatically follows Daniel inside, he's a bit taken aback by the sheer size and he needs a moment to take everything in. 

There’s an open kitchen to his right, tall windows showing a breathtaking view of London and he sees a few doors to his left, apparently leading to some bedrooms. 

There are three comfortable-looking sofas in the middle, a huge TV on the wall and Max swallows when he sees the four people lounging on the sofa. They all encapture the same inhuman beauty Daniel has as well, one of them looking incredibly young and Max wonders if that’s Lando.

“Daniel!” One of them comes towards them, a warm smile on his face and Max shifts uneasily on one foot, not sure if that’s Lewis or Nico. Or Charles. Or- 

“Lewis, mate.” Dan grins, hugging him and Lewis turns towards Max, offering him his hand. “I’m Lewis”, he says, he has a kind smile and Max slowly takes his hand, shaking it. “Max.”

He tries not to stare too much at Lewis; he’s beautiful. Dark brown eyes, black hair braided back and his arms are, just like Dan’s, covered in tattoos. He doesn’t look old, he can’t be older than 35 and there’s a warm atmosphere around him which makes Max relax a little. 

“That are Nico, my husband, and Charles and Lando - not really our kids but we found Charles roughly a hundred years ago and he refuses to leave.” Lewis points at the other three, a grin on his face and Max hesitantly smiles. “Hi.” 

“Rude, Lewis”, Charles comments, a smirk on his face and he runs a hand through his messy dark hair which is held back by a red bandana. “You just got too attached to us.” 

Max wants to take another step forward, Dan’s hand still on his back when there’s suddenly someone hugging him and Max stiffens at the sudden body contact, needing a moment to realise that this must be Lando then.

He didn’t even see him coming and his heart is racing in his chest, overwhelmed by all the new people. 

From the corner of his eyes, he sees the others tenses as well but Lando already let go of him again, giving him a broad smile. 

“It’s so cool to finally meet you!”, he says and Max can’t hold back the smile forming on his face. He feels comfortable around him and Lando takes a few steps back, exchanging a quick look with Charles. 

“Sorry, you do smell good.” He sheepishly bites his bottom lip and Max stares at him while Daniel growls lowly, pulling Max back next to him. 

“Distance, Lando”, he says warningly and Max relaxes when he feels Daniel’s arm around his waist. 

“Sorry.” Lando grins sheepishly, leaning against Charles who’s watching Max amused and Lewis clears his throat, looking at the set table. 

“You guys hungry?”, he asks and Max hesitantly nods, Dan gently leading him towards the table. Nico gives him a warm smile while sliding next to Lewis on a chair and Max relaxes a little. 

Lewis - or whoever was in charge of cooking - made some pasta and he leans against Daniel while they start chatting, Dan telling them how they met. It’s easy, relaxed and while Max doesn’t fully trust Charles yet (he’s a bit intimidated by him), he adores Lando.

He’s sweet, funny and genuinely tries to include him in their conversations and they don’t need long until they’re talking about iRacing and Gaming in general. 

They’re all eating, Max knows from Dan that their taste buds are even better than human ones and he has to admit that the pasta is incredibly tasty. Lewis definitely knows how to cook. 

Lewis and Nico ask him about uni, impressed that he’s doing medicine and after dinner, Max excuses himself for a moment on the balcony - they still have some time before the football match starts. It’s cold even though he’s wearing a thick winter jacket and while he enjoyed their company, he needs a moment to breathe. 

He stares at the River Thames below them, taking a deep breath and slinging his arms around himself. He knows Daniel is keeping an eye on him, worrying and he wants to get back inside when he hears the door and a smaller figure steps next to him. 

“I love the view”, Lando says quietly and Max smiles. “Yeah, me too. I love London.” 

“Hmm.” Lando absentmindedly stares at the water before he gives him a soft smile. “I’m glad Dan found you”, he says quietly. “The way he looks at you, how he treats you- I’ve never seen him like that and he- it’s meant to be.” 

Warmth spreads through Max's chest at his words and he blushes a bit. “Thank you”, he mumbles. “He’s good for me.”

“I can tell.” Lando hesitates before he carefully puts an arm around his shoulder, eying him nervously. “You’re okay with that?” 

“Shouldn’t I ask you that?” Max raises his eyebrows and Lando smiles sheepishly. “I am, I had...a drink before I came out. Charles always makes sure I have enough.” 

He seems a bit uncomfortable talking about this and it reminds Max that Lando is still - relatively - young for a vampire. And that he most likely has experience in having a relationship with a vampire. 

“You met Charles when you were still human, right?”, he asks and Lando nods. “Yeah. Ran into him here in London and spilt my coffee all over his shirt.” 

Lando smirks at the memory and Max snorts amused, he doesn’t have a hard time believing that. “What did he say?” 

“He looked at me and I looked at him and we were both a bit shocked before I panicked and offered to buy him five new shirts next to paying for the cleaning because I had no idea what to do.” Lando laughs, running a hand through his hair. “I was on my way to uni, I had an exam that day. I gave him my number and things developed.” 

“It sounds so normal”, Max mumbles and Lando grins. “Yeah, I know. We were both super awkward and it took us a while to figure the vampire shit out but it worked. I met Lewis and Nico after he told me what he is and they liked me too, approving of our relationship. Charles and I travelled a lot, weekend trips to Paris and Monaco and all that. He always picked me up from uni, cooked for me and we moved in together. I was happy.” 

Lando stares at the Tower Bridge in the distance and Max frowns. “What happened? Did you not ask him-“

“I mean we had talked about it.” Lando shrugs, running a hand through his hair. “But then I had a car accident and it was the only option for Charles - I would’ve died otherwise.” 

“I’m so sorry”, Max whispers but Lando just shrugs, giving him a soft smile. “Don’t worry about it. I’m happy, Charles is the best thing that has ever happened to me.” 

“You are cute together”, Max says and Lando’s smile brightens. “I know, right? He’s an idiot sometimes but I love him more than anything.” 

“Sounds familiar”, Max mumbles and Lando laughs, pulling Max a bit closer. “Did you talk about- I mean- about turning- I’m sorry this really isn’t my place to ask-“ He’s stumbling over his words and Max smiles quietly, watching a boat pass them below on the Thames. 

“We did talk a bit about it”, he says quietly. “And I want it. But not yet. Not while I’m still at uni.” He knows what impact the decision will have on his life - but he also knows he can’t live without Daniel anymore. 

“Waking up next to him every morning- it’s something I never thought I would get. I never thought I would get happiness.” Max shrugs, chewing on his bottom lip. “And I know he’s that dangerous vampire who killed people but when he’s with me- he has never hurt me. He treats me as if I’m the most precious thing in the world and I trust him with my life.” 

He blushes a bit, it’s not like him to get all sentimental but Lando looks touched, his eyes shining. “That’s so cute! Honestly, he can be lucky to have you. He needs someone who calls him out on his bullshit and kicks his arse from time to time.” 

Max laughs, leaning against Lando and taking a deep breath. He still doesn’t fully trust Charles but Lando is nice, so are Lewis and Nico and he chews on his bottom lip. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way”, he starts slowly, turning to Lando to face him, “but how exactly can you kill a vampire? Dan has been a bit ... reserved about this.” 

“It’s a bit complicated.” Lando gives him a crooked grin. “We can only die if our creator kills us; or if we create another vampire and they’ll kill us.” 

“So Charles is the only one who could kill you?”, Max summarises and Lando nods. “And I’m the only one who could kill him given that his creator is dead.” 

It’s quiet after that, Max staring back at the view in front of him and a sudden lump forms in his throat. He can only imagine how much trust that creates between vampires and he clears his throat, his voice hoarse. 

“Do you know about Dan’s...creator?” 

“Dan killed him as much as I know.” Lando’s voice is quiet and while Max is pretty sure the other four can hear him and that he maybe should’ve asked Dan himself about this; he hopes they give them some privacy. 

If Daniel turned him- if he really- Daniel would be the only one who could kill him. And Max would be the only one who could kill him. 

# 

“He’s adorable”, Nico comments, they’re sitting around the chimney while Lando and Max talk outside but Daniel refrains from listening in - it’s none of his business. He’s just glad they’re getting along and Lewis nods, taking a sip from his wine. 

It’s not ‘Just Wine’, Daniel smell the blood but he didn’t tell Max - no need to freak him out more and he drank water anyway. He’s taking everything incredibly well though, Dan always checking in on his heartbeat to make sure he’s alright and Charles smirks. 

“Yeah, he’s cute. Very...how do you say...honest.” 

“Daniel needs someone like that”, Lewis comments dryly before his eyes turn soft, exchanging a quick look with Nico. “And we really like him.” 

Dan breathes out in relief; he didn’t know how much his friends' approval meant to him until now and he nods. “Max is great.” 

“I hope you plan on turning him”, Charles throws in, pulling his legs up while leaning against Nico and Dan swallows dryly. “I-“

Every day. 

Every day he wakes up next to Max, sees the peaceful expression on his face when he’s still asleep. 

Every day he gets to see Max laugh and his heart is overflowing with love for him. 

Every time he fucks him until he screams, begging Daniel to touch him.

Every time Max passes another exam, coming home with his eyes shining in excitement. 

Every time Max is studying until late at night, close to dropping out of Med School. 

Every time Max tells him how much he loves him, Daniel’s stomach fluttering at the words. 

Every time he gets to touch Max, kiss him, hold him and give him the world. 

He couldn’t care less that Max then would be the only person who would be able to kill him - it doesn’t matter. He trusts him with his life just as much as Max trusts him with his every time he lets him drink his blood. 

“I do”, he says quietly, swirling the blood wine in his glass and when he looks up, there’s a pained expression on his face. “I do, but I’m not sure if that’s what he wants from life.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr @ [verstappened](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk with me about fics and the boys as strippers lmao 💛
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated thanksss 💛


End file.
